Ronan
Description Age: 19 Favorite Activity: Saving the Weak ''Pet Peeve: Shadow Orb'' Ronan is a descendant of the Erudon Family, the legendary family of Spell Knights in Kanavan. He was a Royal Guard Master whose duty was to protect the Royal Family of Kanavan Land. His mind was being controlled by Kaze’aze who invaded the kingdom, but he regained control when Grand Chase came to rescue and shattered the Shadow Orb. Ronan realized something wasn’t right when series of mysterious events took place; first the invasion of Dark Anmon and then the discovery of passage to the New World took place. Seeing all that had happened, he decided to join the Grand Chase force and investigate more in the New World. These (italizied) events take place in the manhwa and in accordance to Ronan's profile on the North American Grand Chase website. In the game, the Kanavan Queen ordered Ronan to defeat Gaikoz, but also advised him to seek help from the Grand Chase. As they pass the Gorge of Oath, he asked the Grand Chase to assist him in defeating Gaikoz, one of Kaze'aze's Generals, and after his defeat he wants to help them to stop evil. There were no signs of Ronan being possessed. Unlocking Ronan can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Unlike the other unlockable characters, Ronan's GP mission scroll must be purchased by a specific character level 15 or greater, and is a mission for that character, not a public mission. Quotes *''"For the glory of Kanavan!"'' *''"Okay! Let's begin!"'' *''"Are you asleep?"'' *''"This is your limit!"'' *''"I'm not finished yet...."'' *''"I can fight again!"'' *''"Justice will never die!"'' *''"It's my victory!" *"Do your best!"'' *''"I will pass judgment now!"'' *''"Would you like to have a break?"'' *''"That's boring."'' *''"Thanks, for a job well done."'' *''"Rest in peace."'' *''"I'll put my all into it!"'' *''"You're a whole new kind of stupid!"'' *''"Glory to Kanavan!"'' *''"You are at your limit!"'' *''"As a knight, you should not show your back!"'' *''"You don't have the conviction of a knight!"'' *''"Why don't you just give up?"'' *''"It's just a difference of level."'' Trivia *In Order of Release, Ronan was intentively the 6th Character in most other versions. In NAGC, he was the 4th. *For a period of time, Ronan was given a "new" taunt. It replaced the "This is your limit" taunt with "Will you be my personal hairstylist?" in which Ronan said it in a high, feminine voice. Some believe this taunt was supposedly for Amy. As of now, the taunt no longer exists *Ronan is one of three characters with their full names known, the other two being Mari (Ming Onette) and Elesis (Sieghart). However, neither him or Elesis have their middle names known, or whether they have one. *In the North American server, Ronan was shown feeding a pet Gon a gem on the log-in screen. However, he was replaced with Sieghart as of the 4-07-10 patch update. *Like Sieghart, despite the fact that he fights against evil, he does possess "Dark" Magic, specifically shown in his Skill Tree and as an Abyss Knight. *With the exception of Spell Knight, Ronan has the ability to summon creatures to support him in battle. *With the exception of Abyss Knight, he has at least some sort of buff to support his allies. *In the Brazilian server of Grand Chase, players had to acquire Ronan by defeating Dark Anmon at the Battle for Bermesiah instead of roaming around the Kanavan Kingdom. Category:Characters